Field
The disclosed embodiments relate to techniques for processing network data. More specifically, the disclosed embodiments relate to techniques for performing protocol-based capture of network data using remote capture agents in a distributed network environment.
Related Art
Over the past decade, the age of virtualization has triggered a sea change in the world of network data capture. Almost every network capture product available today is a physical hardware appliance that customers have to purchase and configure. In addition, most network data capture technologies are built from scratch to serve a specific purpose and address the needs of a particular vertical market. For example, network capture systems may be customized to extract data for security and intrusion-detection purposes, collect network performance data, perform Quality of Service (QoS), redirect data, block network traffic, and/or perform other analysis or management of network traffic. Such targeted and/or fixed implementation and use of network capture technologies may preclude modification of the network capture technologies to address different and changing business needs.
Moreover, customers using conventional hardware-based network capture devices typically connect the devices to other hardware devices in a network. The connections may allow the network capture devices to access the network and monitor network traffic between two or more points in the network. Examples of such devices include a network Test Access Point (TAP) or Switched Port Analyzer (SPAN) port. After the network traffic is captured, cumbersome Extraction, Transform, and Load (“ETL”) processes may be performed to filter, transform, and/or aggregate data from the network traffic and enable the extraction of business value from the data.
However, customers are moving away from managing physical servers and data centers and toward public and private cloud computing environments that provide software, hardware, infrastructure, and/or platform resources as hosted services using computing, storage, and/or network devices at remote locations. For these customers, it is either impossible, or at best extremely challenging, to deploy physical network capture devices and infrastructure in the cloud computing environments.
Consequently, network data capture may be facilitated by mechanisms for streamlining the deployment and configuration of network capture technology at distributed and/or remote locations.